battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
General Inui
General Inui '(イヌイ将軍) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Double Drive. "''Come, blue impact! Smash all enemies! Summon! The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar!" - General Inui's Catchphrase while summoning The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar. Appearance General Inui is a man who has black hair with a small tuft of yellow hair. His face is concealed by a large boar-like silver mask with red "eyes" and blue markings. He wears a yellow shirt under a grey vest and white pants with black boots. He also wears a blue cape. In Mistral-Bit's trial, Inui wears large mouse ears and a mouse nose and whiskers. Personality Inui thinks highly of himself and dislikes to be ordered around by another person that is not Tatsumi. Inui is extremely loyal to him and is willing to endanger himself to protect Tatsumi, not to mention always striving to do something useful for him. Once Inui obtained The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar, he starts to have a more prideful demeanor and also thinks lowly of others. Biography General Inui was first seen battling against an elder priest, who was stalling for time for Eto Etoshinmori the 8th to escape. He demanded for her to be handed over. Later, General Inui found Shunta Mogami, a hero chosen by one of the Twelve God-Kings, with Eto. Demanding for Shunta to hand his God-King card over, they had a battle. He lost the match and retreated. After many of his fellow battlers of darkness lost to the heroes chosen by the Twelve God-Kings, their leader, Tatsumi, decided to give one of them The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep, a Twelve God-King card that Tatsumi had previously acquired. Kabuto requested that he was the one to get Glorious-Sheep, but Inui claimed that he should be the one to get it, being that he used White while Kabuto used Red. Instead, Tatsumi ordered Inui to deliver it to Kengou, which Inui wasn't too happy about. Later, along with Kengou, Inui confronts Eto Etoshinmori's crew, where Kengou proposed a battle with them. The Twelve God-Kings will be at stake, and the requirement was that his opponent would have to be a Twelve God-King user. Because Inui was disturbed by the fact that Tatsumi chose Kengou to receive the God-King, Inui created a plan for Kengou to be deemed unworthy. Inui planned for Kengou to fight against Yoku Albatrosa, so Inui wouldn't look bad if Kengou defeated Shunta. He worked with Sandrat to to prevent Shunta from battling Kengou. However, Sandrat laid a trap for Yoku instead, so Shunta ended up battling instead. Although angered by this, Inui was relieved when Kengou lost too. Later, Tatsumi ordered Inui to go to the Soul Spot, Wall of Gaiou, Shishi had discovered. Glad for a chance to prove his loyalty, Inui ventured to the Soul Spot. There, he met Shunta and Yoku, and the three of them faced the challenged posed by the Rock Head of the Wall of Gaiou. Although Shunta and Yoku both faced defeat, Inui's determination and loyalty to Tatsumi caused him to win, earning him The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar. Impressed by his new power with Calamity-Boar, Inui sent Sandrat to find Shunta so he could have a revenge battle against him. Instead, Sandra brought Yoku instead, who planned to defeat Inui to take back Calamity-Boar. Inui decided to battle, and after defeating him, took Yoku's God-King. After obtaining the The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix, Inui became even more haughty. During a gathering of battlers of darkness, Inui had the rest of the group battle each other to decide who would get Gale-Phoenix. Although Kabuto was doing well at first, Yoroi came along and defeated him, thus obtaining Gale-Pheonix from Inui. Yoroi had come with Kiki Bereshia, the descendent of one of the original heroes who sealed away the evil God-King and came by to visit Tatsumi during her search for a yellow 12 God-King. When Kiki was defeated by Shunta during their infiltration to take back Gale-Phoenix, Inui offered to go next, but Tatsumi wanted to battle Shunta himself. After Tatsumi defeated Shunta, when Eto's group tried to retreat, Inui tried to battle Mei for his reacquired Glorious-Sheep. However, Tatsumi stopped him, being confident about the amount of God-Kings they have. When Kazuya Taiga was looking for Tatsumi so that he could return to his world, Inui stopped him, saying that Exeseed belonged to Tatsumi and that Kazuya would have to leave it here if he wished to return. They got into an argument and were about to battle when Sandrat interrupted them, who came with a challenge from Shunta addressed to Kazuya. Inuit witnessed the battle, and after Kazuya lost, requested Sandrat to run an errand for him. This turned out to be informing General Goura about a nearby 12 God-King. Working with him again, Sandrat brings Shunta and the others to him and Kiki. Kiki planned to defeat Shunta and take his God-King, but lost. With Kiki injured, Inui carried her away and left. With Sandrat's help, Inui was able to find the Soul Spot in the Great Naru Plains. There, he battled Yoku for the RabbitTwelveGodKing that was there. This time, he lost. When Kazuya obtained an Ultimate that was said to be stronger than the 12 God-Kings, Inui was offended and challenged him to a battle. Inui was easily defeated. Although Calamity-Boar is given to Kazuya, he decided that it was unneeded and gives it back. Deck General Inui uses a white deck, which appears similar to Yaiba's deck. After obtaining The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar, he switched to a Blue deck. '''White Deck Blue Deck Battle Stats Trivia *His name,Inui ,stands for boar. This is a reference to his TwelveGodKing,The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar. *He shares a seiyuu with Toshio Mogami, as well as Kanetsugu Houryokuin from Battle Spirits Burning Soul and Ichi the Number Zero Star from I'll Attack, But What About It. Appearances Battle Spirits Double Drive (anime) Battle Spirits Double Drive (manga) Gallery the white form looks better.png|Battle Armor when using White blue pig.png|Battle Armor when using Blue plot twist, inui uses rickey.png|Appearance in Mistral-Bit's trial Category:Battle Spirits Double Drive characters Category:Male characters Category:White card battlers Category:Antagonist Category:Blue card battlers